


listening

by gladdecease



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Shape Shifted, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek keeps most of his senses trained on Stiles, so he knows immediately when something's gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	listening

Derek keeps most of his senses trained on Stiles the whole time he's chatting up the (honestly, pretty good-looking) deputy, so he knows immediately when something's wrong because Stiles mutters _oh, no_ under his breath.  And he knows things are really going to hell when he hears _oh shit_ followed by muffled grunts.  He's good at this, though, so his smile doesn't even twitch as he listens to Stiles get dragged down a hallway kicking and flailing.

When the fire alarm goes off, he allows himself to look mildly alarmed, and quietly excuses himself while the deputy goes around the corner to investigate.  As soon as she's out of sight he bursts into a run, because the portion of his hearing he doesn't have trained on Stiles is trained on Isaac, and the two sounds are getting far too close to each other for his comfort.


End file.
